


[Podfic] ceremony

by Anonymous



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/78112">"ceremony"</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge">frausorge</a>. <em>Frank knows how to tie ties because he went to Catholic school.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] ceremony

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ceremony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/78112) by [frausorge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge). 



Duration: 00:01:24  
Size: 1.3 MB  
Download or stream at [Google Drive](https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B2u_4WMOoanrd1c1RXJBRzk2TFE/).  



End file.
